In the past, foods have been agglomerated by a variety of methods, including: steaming and contacting the moistened food particles; moistening and pressing the food particles together, U.S. Pat. No. 518,891 issued to Manwaring; and blending a solid food or foods with an aqueous or an aqueous miscible fluid, U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,909 issued to Schapiro. However, the structure of some foodstuffs, e.g. bread crumbs, collapses at intermediate and high mositures when agitated, thus precluding the use of agglomeration methods wherein the foodstuff is moistened to these levels. Consequently, Hege, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,138, developed a low moisture method of agglomeration. Hege teaches the use of a small amount of water dispersed in a large volume of a nonmiscible, inert, liquid carrier to lightly moisten the food. However, this procedure may leave an unacceptable residue of the nonmiscible, inert, liquid carrier in the food.
Von Kamienski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,253, teaches a process for preparing deep-frozen foods with free apportionability wherein a dry mix containing flavorings, spices and a swelling substance is combined with partially fat-coated, frozen vegetables in a manner whereby the swelling substance (e.g. gelatin) binds the available free water and causes the dry mix to adhere to the frozen vegetables. U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,637 to Rispoli et al. sets forth a process for applying seasonings and an adhesive to the surface of bread crumbs with the aid of an edible oil.